1. Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to a Radio Frequency (RF) receiving coil to receive a magnetic resonance signal, and a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, medical imaging apparatuses provide an image showing acquired patient information. Examples of medical imaging apparatuses include an X-ray apparatus, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, a computed tomography apparatus, and an MRI apparatus.
Among the above enumerated apparatuses, the MRI apparatus takes an important position in the field of diagnosis using medical images because of its minimally restrictive imaging conditions and the excellent contrast provided with regard to soft tissues and various diagnostic information images.
Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) is a technique of imaging physicochemical properties and density distribution of atomic nuclei by causing nuclear magnetic resonance in the nuclei of atoms, commonly hydrogen, in the human body or other object being imaged, using a magnetic field harmless to the human body and RF as non-ionizing radio waves.
Specifically, an MRI apparatus applies a constant frequency and energy to atomic nuclei in a state in which a constant magnetic field is created in a gantry, and converts energy emitted from the atomic nuclei into a signal to form an image showing the interior of an object.
In the MRI apparatus, an RF receiving coil is used to receive energy emitted from the atomic nuclei. The RF receiving coil is stored separately from a patient table and then connected to the patient table during magnetic resonance imaging.